Allowance
by Palinod
Summary: When a young Quinn asks for an allowance, Helen takes an unfair decision. A short story taking place in the AU of The Silent Cynic Chronicles, but years before the main storyline.


I still don't own _Daria_ or its characters.

 **Allowance**

A twelve years old Daria is walking alone in the street, carrying her schoolbag on her back. Her attention is attracted by the storefront of a bookshop. She stops in her track and stares longingly at the exposed books. She hesitates for a while, then opens the door of the shop and comes in. She looks at several books, contemplates the covers and reads the back covers. One of them holds her interest : it is _Black Beauty_. She sighs, fidgets, opens the book and start to read the first page. The bookseller, a middle-aged woman, notices her.

Bookseller : Do you want to buy this book, young lady ? It'd be ten dollars.

Daria sighs and puts her hand in a pocket of her bag. She takes a little pocket change out of it, but that's not enough. She shakes her head « no », puts the book back in its place and leaves, looking sad.

Bookseller (surprised) : She didn't tell a single word !

…

Morgendorffer house. The family is eating dinner while a ten years old Quinn happily relates her day.

Quinn : You know, Mom, I talked with Mindy, Betsy and Melany, and they all told me their parents are giving them a monthly allowance now. So… (with an adorable pout) … I'm ten years old now, I'm a big girl. Can I have an allowance too ?

That request from Quinn seems to interest Daria greatly. She gives her mother a pleading look. Helen smiles.

Helen (Thought VO) : _That might be a great way to teach Daria a lesson._ (Aloud) That's a very legitimate request, sweetie. Don't you think so, Jake ? Quinn is old enough to be responsible…

Daria scoffs silently and rolls her eyes. Helen and Quinn both glare at her.

Helen : Quinn shouldn't be deprived of something if all of her friends have it. We should give her a monthly allowance.

Jake (cheerful) : Of course, Helen. Here ya go, honey !

Jake takes a few bucks out of his wallet and gives them to Quinn.

Quinn (feigning to be hurt, but to grin and bear it) : Thanks, Dad. Of course, Mindy, Betsy and Melany are getting more, but… love isn't measured like this, I guess… (She looks unconvinced)

Jake (hastily) : Oops… There's more, sweetie…

He gives her a few more bucks. Both Daria and Helen roll their eyes.

Quinn (beaming) : Thanks, Dad. You're the best !

She kisses him on the cheek and, having finished her dinner, she leaves the room, humming happily to herself.

Daria looks at Jack with hopeful eyes, but he's oblivious. Helen has perfectly understood that Daria wants some money too, but she ignores her.

Annoyed, Daria starts to point at Jake's wallet, then at herself.

Jake (noticing her) : Uh ? Oh ! Helen, I think Daria wants an allowance too.

Helen (smiling) : Oh, really ? She didn't ask, though… Maybe she isn't responsible enough to have an allowance like her sister.

Daria glares at Helen.

Jake : Oh ! But… Remind me, Helen… I don't remember… Isn't Daria older than Quinn ?

Helen (sighing) : She is, Jake. She is.

Jake : Then, if Quinn is old enough to have an allowance, shouldn't Daria have one too ?

Helen (coldly) : I didn't hear her ask, so she probably doesn't want one.

Daria takes her notepad, writes a note and gives it to Helen : « Please, Mom, can I have an allowance too ? I promise I'll be responsible, I won't spend it on dumb things. There's a book I want to read. It's called _Black Beauty_ and it looks really interesting. I just need ten dollars to buy it. Please. »

Helen rips the paper into pieces.

Helen : It's very rude to write when we're at table, Daria.

Daria has now a very sour look on her face.

…

Quinn's room. Quinn is happily leafing through an issue of _Waif_ , thinking about her next purchase, when a very pissed off Daria comes in. She glares accusingly at Quinn.

Quinn (surprised and a little frightened) : Uh ? What do you want, Daria ?

Daria writes and gives her a note : « They are giving an allowance to you and not to me. That's unfair. »

Quinn : Oh… yeah, that sucks… Maybe you could try to ask them another time ?

Daria writes and gives her another note : « They won't accept and you know it. They're always favouring you in everything while they treat me like crap, and you just stand there gloating. »

Quinn : Uh ? I don't gloat ! And anyway, that's not my fault !

Daria writes and gives her a third note : « I deserve that money more. I'm always having good grades. And I need it more, too. There's a book a really want to read and I need money to buy it. You'll just spend it on stupid trifles. So you should do the right thing and give me some cash. »

Quinn (offended) : Excuse me ? Stupid trifles ? That's sooooo not true ! I need some accessories to go with my new tank top…

Daria rolls her eyes and glares dismissively.

Quinn (angry) : Besides, it's my money ! Dad gave it to me ! I get that you're unhappy because they didn't give an allowance to you, but it's not my fault !

Daria throws a dark look at Quinn, before writing and giving another note : « Maybe it isn't, brat. But it's your fault if I don't talk and you know it. »

Daria storms out of the room. Quinn stares at the note, reading and re-reading it. She now looks guilty and torn.

…

Later. Quinn's room. Quinn isn't there : she is heard from the outside, chatting with her friends in the living room.

Daria creeps in the room. She looks nervous and scared. She approaches Quinn's piggy bank and opens it by removing a plastic plug (it isn't the kind of piggy bank you've to break).

Daria hesitates. She has a guilty, ashamed expression. Then her face hardens. She steals some money from the piggy bank, closes it, and hastily leaves the room.

…

The storefront of the bookshop. Daria is seen entering.

Bookseller (smiling) : So, are you buying a book, today ?

Daria nods and points at _Black Beauty_.

Bookseller : Ten dollars, please.

Daria puts the money on the countertop. But she doesn't look happy. She has a weird look on her face.

Bookseller : Thank you very much !

She hands the book to Daria. Daria makes a half-smile and exits, somewhat hastily.

When she's back in the street, she looks at the cover for a while, frowning. She seems to be in deep thought. Then she sighs and walks away.

…

Quinn's room. She's browsing her issue of _Waif_ again.

Quinn (smiling, thought VO) : _I'll buy this pretty wristband and this cool scarf. It's a little expensive, but I'll look great in it ! Besides, I've enough money…_

Sh goes to open her piggy bank and counts her money again. Then she looks confused. She counts her money one more time. She's now worried.

Quinn (Thought) : _Uh ? Did I make a mistake ? I was sure I had enough money ! Ten dollars are missing ! There's no mistake : someone stole my money ! But who ? That can't be Mom or Dad… Then it must be Daria… I didn't want to give it to her, so she stole it… What a meanie ! That's a really rotten thing to do ! But she won't get away with it !_

…

The living room. Daria is sitting in a chair, peacefully reading _Black Beauty_ , when Helen comes in. She notices the new book.

Helen : What is it, Daria ? A new book ?

She takes the book from Daria and examines it.

Helen : _Black Beauty_ … It's that book you wanted to buy… It isn't from the library… It's from a bookstore…

Daria pales horribly, and Helen notices it.

Helen : How could you buy it, whithout any money ? Daria ! Don't tell me you stole from a store !

Daria weakly shakes her head, but she's visibly frightened and has an expression of guilt. Helen misinterpretes her body language.

Helen (furious) : So becoming a silent weirdo wasn't enough ? Now, you're a thief, too ! I'm so disappointed in you, Daria ! A few years ago, I thought you had a bright future in front of you, but you seem intent to squandering it. Stealing from a bookstore, that's a new low ! You're a disgrace to our family. You'll be thoroughly punished for this, young lady !

Unbeknowst to Daria and Helen, an arriving Quinn has just witnessed Helen's angry burst. She looks at Daria's frightened form, cowering under Helen's threatening glare. Quinn has now a compassionate look on her face.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Poor Daria… She's right : Mom is always treating her badly. That's unfair._

Pretending that she hasn't witnessed the outburst, Quinn comes in cheerfully.

Quinn (smiling) : So, Daria, are you enjoying my gift ?

Helen looks at Quinn with surprise.

Helen : A gift ?

Quinn (happily) : Yes ! Daria wanted some book from the bookstore, but she didn't have any money. She wanted it really badly, so I took some money from my allowance and I bought it for her. I hope you're liking the book, Daria.

Helen (flabbergasted) : You bought it for her ?

Quinn : Why not ? It's my allowance, I can do what I want with it. Even giving gifts to Daria ! Giving gifts is so fun ! It makes me sooooo happy !

Helen (with a forced smile) : Of course ! That's very kind of you, sweetie. Daria, I hope you properly thanked your sister.

Daria weakly nods.

Quinn (cheerfully) : She did, Mom.

Helen : Good, then. Daria, I'm sorry for this little misunderstanding. But you could easily have dispelled it by talking. You're being so stubborn ! It's like you want to sabotage your own life.

Daria sighs.

…

Later. Quinn's room. Quinn is there comparing tank tops when Daria comes in. She looks embarrassed and shrinking from shame. Quinn welcomes her with a smile.

Quinn : Hi, sis !

Daria writes and gives her a note : « I stole from you and you covered for me. Why ? »

Quinn sighs.

Quinn (looking sad) : You know… You were, right, Daria… The way Mom is treating you… It's not fair. It's not fair that she's always scolding you… always yelling at you… always criticizing you… It's not fair that I have an allowance and you don't… And… Mom is being like this with you because you don't talk… And… (Her voice is now strained)… it's my fault if you don't talk… So…

Quinn can't pursue. The two sisters look at each other, sharing a moment of misery. Quinn sighs again. She goes to her piggy bank, takes some bucks from it, then she hands them to Daria.

Quinn : Here, that's your fair share. From now on, as long as the parents don't give you an allowance, I'll share mine with you, Daria. Every month. I promise.

Daria looks at the money in her hand, then at her sister, with astonishment. Then, without warning, she gives a quick hug to Quinn before escaping from the room, her face flushed.

Quinn (stunned) : Wow… I never knew… Daria can be soooooo cute when she's flustered !

 **The End**


End file.
